


Rebuilding Perranth

by bookishfran



Category: Throne of Glass Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Elorcan, F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-13
Updated: 2020-05-13
Packaged: 2021-03-02 18:41:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24161524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bookishfran/pseuds/bookishfran
Summary: The war is over. Elide and Lorcan have left Orynth to go home and to rebuild Perranth. This story focuses on their life as Lady and Lord of Perranth.(Possible KoA spoilers).
Relationships: Elide Lochan/Lorcan Salvaterre
Comments: 2
Kudos: 46





	Rebuilding Perranth

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: KoA spoilers. This is just me trying to imagine Elide and Lorcan’s life together post-KOA because I am Elorcan trash and I just want to read more from them. I'm still deciding if this should be a multi-chapter though. Let's see :)

The first few months of settling into Perranth was a challenge.

Elide’s uncle, Vernon, indeed was not lying when he said that soliders from Morath has invaded Perranth during the war. He taunted her by saying there would not be much left of the city worth saving. It pained the Lady, knowing that a lot of the Perranth’s soldiers died doing their best to protect the city, buying time for its citizens to flee and go in hiding.

The moment Elide and Lorcan stepped into the city, it felt desolate.

The streets were filled with carts that were toppled over, some plants and trees were uprooted, and a few of the houses that lined up at the streets were empty. 

Elide and Lorcan walked silently beside each other, observing the aftermath of the war and its effect on the city. It pained Elide, knowing what happened to the city and its people. She did not even want to imagine what horrors the citizens endured when they faced the destruction brought upon by the soldiers from Morath. She felt nauseous trying to think of how many lives have been lost, how many of her people were safe and in hiding, how many were injured and have been left untreated. Lorcan observed the sadness in her face as they walked, so he reached for her hand and squeezed it as if to tell her "We will fix this, together."

She gave him a small smile and squeezed back his hand in silent thanks.

Despite seeing all the damage brought upon on the city, Elide was still filled with hope.  
Hope that they can rebuild Perranth and bring it back to its former beauty.  
Hope that this can be a place where her people will be safe again.  
Hope that this is where she and Lorcan will be able to call home.  
It was hope that has kept her alive all those years locked up in her tower and in Morath. Holding on to the possibility of a better future was what kept her sane despite everything that was thrown her way. So it seemed fitting that Elide held on to that hope for her to plan a better home for her, Lorcan and the people of Perranth.

So that’s what they did. 

The past five months felt like the busiest of Elide’s life. Every day since when they arrived was filled with consultations, meetings, oculars and rebuilding. She knew the responsibility of being a Lady was no joke, she has been imagining what it would be like to head House of Lochan once Vernon was out of the picture ever since she was sixteen years old, but it did not make everything less overwhelming for her. It was as if twenty four hours in a day were not enough to accomplish everything they needed to do. 

Lorcan preferred the physical labor—rebuilding houses, taking down the destructed fixtures, and training the new set of soliders; rather than deal with the politics of being a Lord. He disliked all the "court bullshit", as Rowan calls it. It took every extra ounce of effort to not scowl and growl at people—especially those snotty ones who questioned Elide’s title as Lady of Perranth. Although a lot of people found his Elide to be very lovable and wise, there would be a few who had their own ill opinions. Whenever he encountered those who questioned his wife because of her sex, inexperience, or her past, he felt the strong need to throw them out of a window. But he knew that being a Lord also meant that he would need to treat every single person with civility, no matter how hard it was to do. Elide had already reminded him multiple times that what they think or say about her doesn’t bother her as much as it does him, so he should reign in his temper. Throwing people out of windows won’t help them gain the respect of others.

Lorcan was very proud of Elide. Despite the insecurities she initially had about being Lady, she never let others’ prejudices get the best of her. She never hesitated to remind herself and others of the abuse she was able to overcome and what her role was in Aelin’s court and in freeing Terrasen. The Lady of Perranth knew how to assert herself when it came to making decisions about the city; and she perfectly balanced being warm and kind with being firm and assertive. 

Elide was very proud and grateful for her husband too. As much as Lorcan disliked the political aspect of their work, for every task Elide needed to do— no matter how big or small, Lorcan was there to help and guide her. Aside from making sure he braced her ankle and foot throughout the day, Lorcan attended all the meetings with her, accompanied her when they had to talk to different townspeople, and he was there as a sounding board when they had to make decisions about the people and the city. 

She felt as if they truly were partners and equals. Elide couldn’t imagine sharing that feeling with someone else. 

In the stress of it all, there would be moments where everything gets to be too much and she would feel close to tears because of exhaustion or stress. When that happens, Lorcan always made sure that he was there for her to ease whatever she was feeling and to simply listen.

“What’s wrong?” he asked her one night, a frown already starting to form on his face when they were finally alone in their bedroom. They had just finished moving in their belongings and furniture earlier. The redecorating of the Lochan Manor took them months to do, which they had to balance in between their work as Lord and Lady. Once they finished unpacking the remainder of their clothes and belongings that night, Lorcan already noticed the one-worded monotone replies his wife was giving him. He was starting to worry that he might have done something to upset her. 

“I don’t want to sound like a cranky ungrateful child” Elide sighed as she lay down on their bed “but I’m so tired. I’m physically and mentally exhausted” 

Lorcan moved over to where she lay and sat down beside her to place a kiss on her forehead. “Then rest for as long as you need.”

She closed her eyes and groaned "I feel like we haven't been given the chance to rest after everything. My entire life has just been about surviving day by day. Now that the war is over and I'm finally free, I'm now bound to the duties of being a Lady. It's an honor to be serving Perranth- don't get me wrong, but I just wish we had more space to breathe."

"Rest" he said again "The gods know you deserve it. Nothing bad will happen to the city if you allowed yourself some sleep. I can takeover in the meantime." 

She rolled her eyes at him for suggesting that, as if it were that simple. “You know I can’t. Not yet at least. There’s still so much that needs to be done.”

“It’s only been a few months and you have accomplished so much in rebuilding this City and in making our home. You deserve to rest for at least a week.” he said while stroking her hair, an act that he knew soothed his wife.

“We accomplished a lot, Lorcan. We did it together. Both of us deserve a weeks worth of rest.” she whispered then she sat up quickly to place a soft kiss on his mouth “I love you. I can’t thank you enough for everything”

His eyes softened as she said those words, those words that never fail to makes it feel like his heart is tightening in his chest. He was gods-damned lucky that he crossed paths with her in those forests. That he chose to listen to Hellas when he nudged him into accompanying her during those weeks of travelling. And despite the betrayal he did that almost made him lose her completely, Elide decided to save him when he was facing death on the battle field in Anielle. 

I will always find you. That was his promise to her all those months ago when they first met and it was her promise to him too, which Elide fulfilled when she risked getting swallowed up by the dam in Anielle just to get to him and bring him to safety. 

Elide propped herself on her elbow then faced him, her fingers idly tracing circles on his chest “How do you feel? I know becoming a Lord and all of this was never in your plans. You must find all the work to be damning.” 

“Never in my five hundred years did I ever plan to fall in love with someone and bind my life to hers either and yet here I am” he said, looking at her intently “I am happy with where I am now. All the work is nothing compared to the happiness I feel.”

“I’m serious” Elide laughed softly then poked his ribs “This must be a big adjustment. How are you?”

It was now Lorcan’s turn to prop himself on his elbow and face her “I mean it. Yes, these are all new to me, but it doesn’t mean I don’t like where I am now. I am honored that we get to do this together.”

Elide felt her cheeks heat from everything that he just said, and a smile was already tugging at her lips “For someone who claims that all that he knows is death and destruction, my husband is doing an excellent job in rebuilding Perranth and in being a gods-damned romantic.”

“He must really love you” was all he said, a smile also playing on his lips as he moved over her, caging his body over hers. Elide’s eyes widened and felt her heart flutter in her chest. Lorcan lowered his mouth to hers then he whispered against her lips “Allow your husband to show you just how much he loves you”


End file.
